


Our wedding to remember literally

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Heart of the crystal gems, Steven is a pink diamond, end of season 5, ruby and sapphire’s wedding, yellow diamond and blue diamond invade earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: I have been to 3 weddings including a gay wedding but never experienced my own, so I am unsure how to write this? So here’s my theory





	Our wedding to remember literally

“The entire town as joined on the beach next to the temple, except for Lars who is still trying to get home while avoiding emerald.

“And in closing, I say congratulations on getting engaged with someone you can join you officially for the rest of your eternal life.” Says Connie reads her speech to ruby and sapphire.

“ this is going to be the best day ever.” Says ruby wearing a white dress 

“Thank you for being our flower girl Connie.” Says sapphire wearing a tuxedo 

“ALL RIGHT EVERYONE PLACES says Steven talking through a megaphone.

( ruby and sapphire stand in front of each other for their vows)

Ruby speaking- I didn’t fall in love with you right away.  
I literally jumped into love with you, with my eyes wide open choosing to take every step along the way.  
I do believed in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are fated to do the things we choose anyway like love.  
I want us to be that couple that stays together. Where everyone else is like “WOW they’re still together?! I never want to stop falling in love with you, I never want us to be apart again. I love you for eternity.

Sapphire speaking- As I stand before you, my heart beating loudly in my ears ( not literally folks) I find myself lost for the perfect word to say even with future vision. I stand before you with this ring in my hand, it makes me realize how much you complete me in our life. I thank the stars above enough for allowing you into my life. It literally makes me remember every laugh we’ve ever shared, every hard time we made it through together and every beautiful moments here to come.  
I give you this ring, my heart, my soul and to share the silence when they are not and to live within the warmth of your heart, I love you.

( kiss fusing into garnet)

( everyone cheers in the background)  
( suddenly everyone is speechless as two shadows of blue diamond and yellow diamond arm ships appears over the city )

“ Oh no we can’t have a serious crisis, our schedule is already fool for today.” Says greg 

“Don’t worry dad, me and the gems will take care of this! Says Steven 

“ROSE QUARTZ WHERE ARE You!!!! Shouts yellow diamond 

“STOP IT yellow, you know darn well rose Quartz wasn’t the one to shatter pink diamond. Says blue diamond trying to calm yellow.

Your right blue diamond, you know only a diamond can cut a diamond, the real pink diamond is right in front of you! ( Steven shows his rotated pink diamond gem )

 

“WHAT! Says blue diamond 

THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE! says yellow diamond 

YOU asking for a fight on my wedding day says garnet 

We ask for both of you to leave the earth immediately! says pearl 

“Y’all wanting your butts kicked say amethyst 

“Lets finally end this and shatter them all! Says both yellow diamond and blue diamond” 

Gems lets move! ( forming into Alexandrite with Steven on their shoulder) 

( cliffhanger)


End file.
